


Re-upload of 02:43

by notmuchwriting



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Reupload after I deleted my old account, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Still do not know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchwriting/pseuds/notmuchwriting
Summary: Shimgo and Shun share a room for the night. After a little while things go a little more steamy than planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload, I deleted my old account for personal reasons, please don't sak why. Anyway I liked this fic enough to put back up so enjoy.

“Urgh! What a total bummer…” Shingo sighed flopping on the bed.  
“What?” Shun asked, sitting next to him, although he cared not for an answer.   
“This!” Shingo exclaimed raising his arms outwards and opening his palms out.  
“What?” Shun repeated, slightly annoyed at his vagueness.  
“Sharing a room. Not only that but a bed! Just because it’s a double one doesn’t mean I’m okay with it.” Shingo pouted, sitting up.  
“Well you’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it, that’s how the draw of the hat was. I’m not exactly delighted either.” Shun snapped.  
“Ahh, whatever! I’m getting changed.” Shingo got up and walked into the bathroom, pyjamas in hand. Due to the idiots absents Shun quickly changed into his sleep ware in the room. Moments after he’d done changing Shingo burst through the, bathroom, door. “Hey did you get changed?” He asked.  
“Yeah…” Shun replied as though he was implying it was a stupid question.  
“What would have happened if I’d walked in whilst you were?!”   
“I don’t know, and honestly… I don’t care. What I do know is that you’re being loud and annoying, so can you be quite… Please.” Shun said, crudely.  
“Tsk! Yeah okay. Just warn me next time you’re doing that.” Shingo muttered, sitting down on the bed, a small blush of embarrassment on his face.  
The two of them stayed up for a while, doing nothing in particular, when Shun decided it was time for lights out. “Goodnight.” Shun said, flatly, lying down on his side of the bed.  
“Night…” Shingo replied facing the other way. The lights were switched off but the moon lit the room up ever so slightly. It didn’t take long for both to fall asleep.  
Shun awoke suddenly, there was no apparent reason for it so he checked his clock for the time. It read 02:37. “Fan-fucking-tastic.” He groaned, shutting his eyes to try falling back into slumber. After what felt like hours of being unable to get comfortable, Shun rechecked the clock. 02:43. “God, dammit!” He spat, rolling over to attempt finding a more cosy sleeping position. When he had done this he realized Shingo had already done so himself, as he was now facing Shun. His hair was a mess, well not a complete mess but compared to how well kept it usually looked this was an odd sight to see. Although he had the blanket covering him, it wasn’t hard to notice Shingo’s breathing, as he lay there asleep, lips slightly parted. The more Shun stared the more un-comforted he felt, he tried closing his eyes but failed to do so for very long. Shun felt his ears go hot ‘this is stupid’ he thought, ‘how is THAT getting me worked up?’ Still within his sleep, Shingo grabbed Shuns sleeve lightly, mumbling softly under his breath. The blush that had been creeping on Shun’s ears now leaked across his entire face as Shingo brought himself closer, invading what personal space Shun had left.  
Without really thinking, at all, Shun brought his face closer to Shingo’s. Gulping he lightly pressed his lips against Shingo’s, not expecting to see his eyes shoot open and for him to jump back in response.  
“What the heck are you doing?!” Shingo blurted out, blushing like crazy.  
“I-I…” Shun stuttered, face as red as Shingo’s, but for a different reason.  
“Did you just kiss me?!”   
“I-I thought you were asleep.” Shun attempted, realising how bad that sounded only after saying it.  
“Whilst I was asleep!?” Shingo almost shouted. “Even if I was asleep that is not okay!”  
“Wait, what?” Shun asked.  
“I said it’s not okay…” Shingo replied, confused.  
“No, no. The other bit. Did you just say you weren’t asleep?” Shun said trying to hide his smirk, knowing he’d caught him out.  
“Yeah… So?” Shingo answered, defensively.  
“So, if you weren’t asleep, that means you were cuddling up to me on your own accord.” Shingo’s face was dyed pink when he said this. He tried to reply, but failed miserably.  
“Yeah…We-Th…”  
“What’s up? Cat got your tongue?” Shun grinned, bringing himself closer again. “Face it, I wasn’t the only one thinking of doing that. Was I?” Shingo opened his mouth to reply but instead only stuttered.  
“I-I…”  
“Let’s try that again, then.” Shun said, hurling himself up and on top of Shingo, arms and legs on either side of him.  
“Urr…Shun… What do you mean?” Shingo asked. “And what are y-“His words were cut off as Shun kissed him. It started off slow and sloppy, Sun was about to back off when he felt Shingo return the kiss. Shocked, Shun, opened his eyes and looked at Shingo’s face, which had now turned crimson, his eyes were screwed shut. The kiss was broken only when Shun felt the need to breath. Shingo sighed as he tried to catch his breath, the shock of the action had taken it away from him more so than Shun.   
“I know you wanted that.” Shun cooed, softly.  
“Sh-Shut up!” Shingo snapped, yet when Shun leaned in again he didn’t protest against it. Shun’s lips brushed against Shingo’s, he gently bit Shingo’s lower lip before gently kissing him again. This was their third time doing it so it was no surprise to Shingo when Shun prodded against his lips with his tongue. Shingo opened his mouth, giving in to Shun’s prodding, and immediately after doing so Shun began swirling his tongue around Shingo’s mouth. This sent shivers down Shingo’s back, especially when their tongues touched. Without stopping, what he was doing, Shun reached his hand under Shingo’s shirt, causing him to gasp. This only made Shun more passionate. He reached further up and brushed his hand against Shingo’s chest, Shun stopped only for a brief moment, to make sure Shingo was good.  
“You okay?” Shun asked softly.  
“Y-yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Shingo replied trying not to sound out of breath or stutter, failing at both. That was as good an answer as any for Shun to continue, except this time Shun pressed his lips against Shingo’s neck, sucking gently, smiling as best he could, upon hearing Shingo moan faintly. Shun continued his work on Shingo’s neck as he slowly moved his hand over Shingo’s nipple, lightly caressing it. Shingo mewled at the sensation. Watching Shingo’s cocky composure melt away made Shun’s heart pound. Shun quickly removed his hand from under Shingo’s shirt and Shingo let out a small whimper. Shun the quickly began unbuttoning Shingo’s shirt. “Wh-what are you doing?” Shingo stammered as Shun fingered the last button.  
“Just trust me, and let me get us going. Hmm?” Shun teased releasing the button from its hold, allowing Shingo’ shirt to fall open.  
“O-okay…” Shingo replied, shakily. Shingo felt ashamed, he’d let his guard down and now he was powerless, yet that didn’t displease him. Although he wouldn’t outright admit it he liked, no loved where this was going. Almost instinctively Shingo leant up and tried to remove his shirt fully, as it began to feel a little too hot for him.  
“Take it easy.” Shun teased, moving backwards to allow Shingo to further sit up and remove his shirt.  
“Shut up…” Shingo pouted as he began fiddling with Shun’s top button. Shun leant back and sat on his knees, Shingo followed suit and resumed with the button. Shingo began nuzzling against Shun’s neck, whilst finishing off unbuttoning Shun’s shirt. Once fully open Shun quickly whipped it off and threw it, somewhere that didn’t matter to him.  
“Shingo lie down.” Shun whispered, hungrily. Shingo obeyed, lying down without question, he felt his heart pulse as its pace steadily increased. Once again leaning over Shingo, Shun leant down and began to nibble on Shingo’s ear lobe, causing Shingo to squirm. Shun slowly began moving down, kissing his chest, his stomach. Shun stopped and reached for the rim of Shingo’s pants, toying with it. He waited to see if Shingo would protest, full well expecting a kick to the gut, but instead Shingo pleaded.  
“Well, get on with it!” With that Shun pulled Shingo’s pants off without hesitation, moving backwards to fully remove them, leaving Shingo in just his boxers.  
“Are you sure about this?” Shun asked, playing with the top of Shingo’s underwear, almost grinning as he lightly brushed his hand over Shingo’s crotch.  
“Stop being such a freaking tease!” Shingo growled. Shun promptly stripped Shingo of his boxers, he now lay there naked and sweating.  
“Glad to see this is making you happy.” Shun teased, referring to Shingo’s partially hard cock. Shingo was embarrassed, so instead just lay there panting.  
Shun leant down and placed his lips on Shingo’s collar bone before gently touching Shingo’s dick. “Ahh… Fuck.” Shingo moaned, raising his hips in an attempt to increase contact. “Shun, stop teasing…” Shingo whined, causing Shun to stop for a moment. ‘I mean, shit.’ He thought. ‘He sounds so adorable.’ There was never a time Shun could recall him not keeping his cool, but idiotic, composure and it made Shun bubble on the inside knowing that it was his actions that made him like this. After hearing Shingo whine again, for more, he continued lightly biting Shingo’s collar bone and then wrapped his hand, fully, around Shingo’s dick. “Fuck, fuck… Ahh…” Shingo moaned as Shun began pumping his hand up and down steadily. It didn’t take long, at all, for Shingo to feel a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach, as he began jerking his hips before spilling out all over Shun’s hand. Almost screaming his name. “Fuck, shit! Oh God dammit!” Shingo panted.  
“Well, that was fast.” Shun teased, playfully. Shingo blushed, ashamed of cuming way too early.  
“Sh-shut up…” He muttered.  
“Don’t worry.” Shun breathed. “We’re not done yet.” He moved down, slowly, his face stopped right by Shingo’s cock. “Try not to cum so quick this time. Okay?” Shun teased, tenderly, bringing his tongue out to lick the head of Shingo’s cock. Shingo oh so desperately wanted to say something back but instead began mewling with pleasure as Shun began licking up and down Shingo’s dick.  
Most of what Shingo stuttered out was inaudible but Shun managed to make out him saying, “Shun… Fuck, fucking… Get on with it. Fuck.” When Shun took Shingo into his mouth, Shingo immediately grabbed onto Shun’s hair, grasping onto it, panting and sweating. Shun started off slow, he had no idea what he was doing but the noises Shingo was making told him he was doing it right. As he continued sucking he could feel Shingo’s dick become hard again. “Fuck… Ahh, Jesus Christ! Shun come on…” Shingo chocked, thrusting his hips up. Shun sped up, as he started pulling his own pants off, finding it impossible to get them off without stopping he decided it best to get finished with what he started first. It took him longer this time, before Shingo felt the hot bubbling sensation in the bottom of his stomach. “Shun! Shun, fuck! I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Fuck!” Shingo howled as he released in Shun’s mouth, panting heavily and releasing Shun’s hair. Shun swallowed as much as he could. As he left Shingo’s cock, a string of saliva and cum hung from his bottom lip, he wiped it off hurriedly and quickly followed with his pants, revealing a tent in his boxers. Shun removed his underwear, leaving him too naked.  
“W-wait!” Shingo rasped.  
“What is it?” Shun asked, almost impatiently.  
“Do you have a condom?”  
“Uhh no… Don’t worry I’ve been checked, I’m perfectly healthy, no need to worry.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes don’t worry, I promise.” Shingo looked Shun in the eye, and seeing no sign of hesitance in them or his speech he decided to trust him.  
“Okay, but I swear if I catch any diseases, I’ll kill you!”  
“Don’t worry, anyway I have this at least.” Shun leant over the bed and rummaged through his bag and pulled out a tub of lube.  
“Why do you even have that?” Shingo asked, somewhat surprised.  
“Some questions are best left unanswered.” Shun cooed placing his fingers on Shingo’s lips. Shingo opened his mouth allowing Shun’s fingers to enter, swirling his tongue around them, knowing full well what he was going to do with them. After his fingers were thoroughly wet Shun pulled them out, saliva dripping off them. Just to be safe Shun grabbed the tub off lube and squirted some on his fingers. Shun traced Shingo’s entrance, gently, enjoying watching him squirm for more, arousing him further, he slowly pressed one finger in and Shingo let out a moan of pleasure.  
“Fuck…” He grunted, adjusting to the feeling of having a finger up his arse. Before he could fully adjust, Shun added a second finger and began a scissoring motion causing Shingo to let out a low moan as he threw his arms around Shun and began clawing at his back. Shun finally added a third finger, squirming around to prep Shingo for what was to come next. To increase Shingo’s pleasure he began quickly pumping his cock with his spare hand. Shun felt Shingo’s nails dig into him harder, so much so he’d began to bleed slightly. ‘Wow!’ Shun thought. ‘He’s really enjoying this.’ Shun’s thoughts were interrupted when Shingo practically screamed. “Just fuck me already, will you!” This shocked Shun, just a little, but he welcomed it as he’d began to feel uncomfortable with the lack of pleasure he was receiving. Shun quickly removed his fingers and lifted Shingo’s legs up, giving him a better angle to enter. Shun readied his cock at Shingo’s entrance hastily and clumsily, dowsing it in lube.  
“You sure you’re ready?” Shuns asked, drawing out the time, purposely teasing Shingo.  
“Fuck! Shun! Just do it already!” Shingo blurted out. With that Shun carefully pressed his dick into Shingo’s arse, causing him to mewl with pleasure, wrapping his legs around Shun’s waist to allow better comfort. Shun noticed Shingo had teared up and quickly asked.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, it just hurts a little.” He moaned, attempting to thrust his hips upwards to continue movement, racking his fingers in Shun’s hair.  
Shun slowly began moving back and forth, enjoying the sound of Shingo’s incoherent, cursing and moans of pleasure. “Fuck… Faster… Please Shun. Oh God, please!” Shun obeyed going faster and deeper when Shingo let out a low, almost animalistic, moan of ecstasy. “Jesus Christ! Fuck… There Shun, fuck!” Upon hearing this Shun knew exactly what he hit, his prostate, and he grinned knowing this. Shun continued to speed up and began rubbing Shingo’s dick again, in time with his thrusts. Once again Shingo reached his climax, releasing all over Shun with a coarse moan. Shun could feel himself coming to his climax and lean down to kiss Shingo, one more time. After a few more thrusts Shun came inside of Shingo, letting out a low moan, thrusting still throughout his orgasm.  
Once it was over Shun slowly removed himself and lay next to Shingo, both panting heavily. Shun was surprised when Shingo nuzzled up next to him, letting out a peaceful sigh. Shun wrapped his arms around Shingo and pulled the blanket up on them. “We’ll have to shower, you know?” Shun said resting his head on top of Shingo’s.  
“Just give me a minute. Actually make that an hour.” Shingo replied taking a deep breath, still catching his breath.   
“Mmmm-hmmm…” Shun sighed happily. Shingo simply replied by lifting his head up and rubbing it against Shun’s. Shingo quickly fell asleep, whilst Shun lay there waiting for an hour to go by before waking him for a well needed shower, debating what he should try in there.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okiedokie, thanks for reading, kudos and comments really help. If anyone has anyother ideas for this ship I can write shoot me a request.


End file.
